Zero-configuration networking automatically creates a usable computer network between networked devices (e.g., computers, printers, peripherals, etc.) based on the Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Zero-configuration networking includes service discovery, address assignment and hostname resolution. The networked devices can be automatically connected using multicast Domain Name Systems.
Zero-configuration networking over a wide area network can fail when settings are asymmetric, which impact network and service operations in wide area multicast systems. Moreover, modifying settings requires sessions reset and reform in order to active the modified settings, impacting network and service operations.